headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Powell
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Camp Redwood" | final appearance = "Final Girl" | actor = DeRon Horton }} is a fictional camp counselor and a supporting character featured in season nine of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, subtitled "1984". He was played by actor DeRon Horton. Biography Ray Powell was a young black man who lived in Los Angeles, California in the early 1980s. He was a college student and a member of the Omega Xi fraternity during his junior year. In 1983, during a fraternity hazing ritual, one of the fraternity's pledges, a boy named Chan, became extremely drunk and was on the verge of throwing up. Ray took him outside the pledge room to an upstairs landing so Chan could compose himself. He told him that he would give him ten minutes to pull himself together. Chan however, passed out and fell down the staircase. Ray believed that he had broken his neck and died. Another fraternity student came upon the scene and saw Ray hovering over Chan's body. A coward by nature, Ray feared being implicated in the boy's death. So he put him into his car and drove it out to the edge of a ravine. He began pushing the car towards the edge when Chan suddenly awakened. Ray desperately tried to stop the car from lurching forward, but it had already gained too much momentum. Chan scratched at Ray's arm, pulling his wrist watch off. The car veered off the cliff and crashed, and Chan died. Ray was terrified that his watch would be discovered and he would be blamed for Chan's actual death. He quit school in the hope that everything would blow over. He got a job working at a hospital as an orderly. Ray later became friends with Chet Clancy, and they attended the same Slimmercise class together. Slimmercise instructor Xavier Plympton invited Ray and a few others to take up a job working as a camp counselor at Camp Redwood. Ray accepted the job and saw as it as a means of getting out of L.A. before anyone could link him to Chan's death. Notes & Trivia * * Playing the part of Ray Powell is actor DeRon Horton's first role on American Horror Story. * Ray Powell had a job in the medical industry as an orderly. As Montana Duke noted, he "mops up poop". * Ray and Montana Duke are the only deceased counselors during the 1984 reopening who weren't victims of Margaret Booth. Body Count # Chan - Accidentally killed when he pushed his car over a cliff. # Richard Ramirez - Various methods. Appearances * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles * American Horror Story: Slashdance * American Horror Story: Red Dawn * American Horror Story: Episode 100 * American Horror Story: The Lady in White * American Horror Story: Rest in Pieces * American Horror Story: Final Girl See also External Links * References Category:Characters who are beheaded Category:Ghosts Category:Camp counselors